Rikku in Love
by Gining
Summary: Simple one-shot without the use of dialog. Starting from when Rikku was ten and pausing through different stages of life until she is eighteen. Just a quick little thing that took me about two hours to type and edit.


**So this was just a bit of a self challenge. I wanted to see if I could tell a story without the use of any dialog whatsoever. I also wanted to do so using the most descriptive words I could. Well I failed on the second part, but oh well. I think I like the way it turned out anyway. Gin~**

**Disclaimer states that I have no ownage to any of the people or places mentioned in this one-shot. I just own a copy of the game, that if rumor has it will be remade for the ps3 for its tenth anniversary.**

* * *

><p>Rikku was ten the first time she fell in love. She did what all other girls her age would do when they had the boy of their dreams. She followed him everywhere. Spending time under the sun and digging in the sand was fun. Staying inside when the rare sand storm would blow through wasn't so bad either.<p>

She figured that since he never chased her away, he must have felt the same. Many of her friends tried to tell her he was bad news and to stay away, but she didn't care. She loved him. Or so she thought.

Her first love turned out to be nothing more than a little girl's crush. He was a thief,one that tried to teach her the trade as well. Only he stole from others, not fiends. When Cid found out, he forbid her from seeing him again. Rikku was heartbroken for a time. She soon realized she was too young to know what love was anyway.

Rikku was thirteen when she fell in love again. This time it was a young man her father would approve of. She made sure of that. He was a decent enough teenager. He showered her with the attention she wanted. Rikku spent every moment she could with him. She wanted to grow closer to him, but he was reaching the point in life where Al Bheds were old enough to go out and explore. She longed to go with him, but he refused telling her she would be safer if she stayed at home.

Rikku agreed, but only because she recognized he was looking after her safety.

Rikku was thirteen when Home was attacked by agents of Yevon. She was not afraid because Gippal had told her he would always be there for her. She held her chin high and ran down corridors searching for him. She dodged and hid as monks came through and massacred many of her people. The tears threatened to fall, but she remained strong and hopeful that her prince would save her.

Rikku knew this had to have been true love when Gippal suddenly appeared before her and took a blow that was meant for her. Blood streaked down his face, but he pushed the pain aside to help Rikku reach her father's arms before passing out.

Rikku stayed by his side until he woke up. Three hours of surgery could only heal so much. She knew that he would never see from that eye again, and it was for her sake it happened.

Rikku was fourteen when she became brokenhearted once more. Her prince wanted to go out and explore, to see what Spira held in store for him. He told her it was just a part of growing up, and that he still cared for her, just in a different way. She watched him stroll over the sands from what would soon be the doorway to Home rebuilt. They never saw one another again until many years later, but it wasn't the same.

She pledged that no love would ever be as special as what they had.

Rikku was fifteen when she met the man that would be her last love. She didn't know what attracted her to him. He was a gruff no nonsense type of soul. He shouted demands often, expected much, and gave little. He protected her smaller body from fiends, stood up for her in her place, and scolded her afterwards.

Still Rikku was drawn to him. He was not Al Bhed, so she knew her father would not approve, but she found herself not caring. Here was a man who would lead, defend, and guide all at once. He was courageous, powerful, and strong willed. Perhaps that was what attracted her.

Rikku wondered more then once if he knew she stared at him as they marched her cousin to her doom. She figured he had to have known, there was little he didn't. She found her dreams revolving around him at night. She dreamed of wrapping her arms around him and healing his pain for a change.

That was when she knew she was truly in love. He hid his afflictions behind harsh words and dark looks, but she came back after each time because he needed it. She found herself thinking less and less of what she wanted and more of what he needed.

When they reached the Calm Lands and rested for a few days, she took the time to try and talk to him again. After the destruction of Home he began to open up to her. She found they had a lot in common once they started to talk. They had both lost much; homes, family, and dreams. But they decided that they had a new mutual dream now, keeping Yuna alive. He secretly swore to her that she would would not die, she asked him how he was so certain. It was the one secret he kept to himself.

Rikku understood secrets, so she never pressed him.

There was one secret she longed to know the truth about, but he never answered, not until he began to break apart in the millions of lights Spira liked to call pyerflies. Rikku cried for days for him since no one else seemed to. They were too busy celebrating to take time out for one person that was supposed to be dead ten years ago anyway.

Rikku was seventeen when her smiles became fake. She tried to give a good front, but the pain lingered on. She traveled Spira meeting new and exciting people, watching each one of them moving on with life. She was about to do the same for herself when a visit to the Ronso made her change her mind. Here was a chance for her cousin to be happy once again.

So Rikku threw her own anguish aside for the sake of another. It all seemed to be going well, until they reached Kilika temple and found another sphere to use during battle. When the other girls used the sphere first, Rikku thought nothing of it. They appeared to be what they were supposed to be, samurai. When it came for her turn, a feeling of longing took over. After that, she hoarded the sphere just so she could be wrapped in that coat like she never was before.

Rikku was eighteen when Spira was secure once more. She had a true smile to see her friend and cousin's lover back. It was a reunion that made everyone happy. She stayed for a time because who could really resist a party after all? During the night, she slipped away because the memories became too much to carry alone.

Rikku was eighteen when she entered the farplane for the first time without the intention to battle. She knew all about keeping secrets, but it was time to let them known. She called on each of her friends and family that died, including the one she thought of as her first crush. He may not have been the best example, but he did teach her a lot that she utilized to this day.

She saved the best for last and almost didn't call him at all. Having her heart torn out and trampled on because the man she loved was already dead and didn't tell her wasn't an easy burden to carry. She tried to keep a smile on her face, but failed and instead found herself falling to her knees in anguish. She couldn't find the words to express her feelings so she said nothing. She simply allowed her tears to speak for her.

Rikku was an hour older, ten years wiser, and holding onto four years less of pain when she left the farplane that day. She had one more adventure after that, but it was one for only her and two friends. Words were spoken, and feelings revealed enough so she almost slipped back into days long passed. Her cousin knew more, but thoughtfully remained silent. It was not her place to explain.

Returning to Home was hard after that, until she entered her room and found a red coat laying on her bed. Sitting next to it was a single eyed man who's suffering now ended. Rikku tackled him in a giant hug before telling him of all her adventures and feelings.

Rikku was eighteen and a half when she received her own perfect ending.


End file.
